With the rapid development of portable electronic products such as cellphone and laptop, a large number of electroacoustic transducers particularly miniature electroacoustic transducers are widely used. The conventional miniature electroacoustic transducer comprises a vibrating system, a magnetic circuit system and a shell for fixing the vibrating system and the magnetic circuit system, and a front cover is arranged on the shell, wherein the shell is typically a plastic shell, the magnetic circuit system is fixed by adhesive or injection molding, and the vibrating system is fixed by a series of tooling fixtures.
In this type of conventional electroacoustic transducer, its components and parts are relatively separate from each other which causes the design of the product complicated, and meanwhile the size of the magnet is in constraints due to the injection-molded shell which may have adverse effects to the improvements of sensitivity; and further, a lot of tooling fixtures and complicated assembling process are required in the assembling of the product, which is not good to cost-efficiency.
Thus, there is a need for further improving the structure and assembling procedures of the conventional miniature electroacoustic transducer to avoid the above defects.